Bezruch II
by Mrocznusss
Summary: Drugie podejście do napisania Bezruchu. Mam nadzieję, że lepsze i zakończy się zamknięciem historii.


0.

 _Teraz, 1981, Anglia, Swindon_

Syriusz rozpętał burzę. Tak przynajmniej tłumaczył sobie ten wszechobecny rozgardiasz, który dział się wokół niego – te wszystkie zaklęcia, huki, gwizdy, latające odłamki, kawałki bruku, krew i wrzaski. Ludzie krzyczeli i ginęli wokół niego, a on nie mógł się skupić na niczym innym niż…

...gdzie jest Regulus?

Jeszcze chwilę temu widział jego sylwetkę gdzieś niedaleko siebie, później coś wybuchło, huk ogłuszył go na moment, zalała spadająca z nieba ziemia, a teraz nie mógł znaleźć swojego brata. Nie po to go tyle szukał, by teraz tak po prostu pozwolić mu zginąć w tym rozgardiaszu.

– Reg!

Miał wrażenie, jakby jego głos w ogóle nie niósł się w powietrzu. Mógł krzyczeć, machać rękami, a równie dobrze położyć się i pozwolić stratować. Nic by to nie zmieniło. Reg go nie widział, ponieważ gdzieś zniknął. Szybko jednak Syriusz odkrył, że był tutaj ktoś, kto bardzo chciał zobaczyć go martwego i choć martwił się całym sobą o brata, nie miał w planach martwić się jako trup.

– Avada Kedavra!

* * *

1.

 _Wcześniej, 1978, Francja, Paryż_

Syriusz otworzył kluczem drzwi pokoju i wszedł do środka. Pomieszczenie mieściło jedynie łóżko, niewielki stół i podwójną szafę. Na ścianach nie wisiały żadne półki, nie było również dywanów, nawet narzuty na materacu. Dobrze, że przynajmniej materac zapewnili, chociaż nie miał pojęcia, czy nie lepiej byłoby mu bez niego, gdy usiadł i poczuł twarde sprężyny pod sobą. Trochę jak w tanim motelu, pomyślał, czując euforię rozsadzającą go od środka.

Oto był tutaj, w jednym z pokoi akademika francuskiego Uniwersytetu Sztuk Magycznych, a od jutra miał zacząć zajęcia z Transmutacji Abstrakcyjnej. Wszelkie rody, obowiązki, papiery i ważne sprawy zostały w Anglii, razem z dziadkiem i mamą, a on miał studiować. Powinien sprawdzić, czy nie oszalał, że cieszył się na myśl o dodatkowej nauce. Regulus na pewno by stwierdził, że zachowuje się, jakby znów naćpał się oparami eliksiru na euforię.

Regulus.

Dziwnie było być w szkole, a przynajmniej czymś podobnym do szkoły, bez Regulusa. Spędzili sześć lat razem w tych samych murach Hogwartu, w tym samym Domu, a jakby się uprzeć, to częściowo też w tym samym dormitorium. A teraz Reg został na siódmy rok w Szkocji, a on trafił do Francji. Strasznie daleko od siebie.

By zająć czymś umysł, wszedł do łazienki, którą miał niby dzielić ze swoim współlokatorem, który miał wejście do niej po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia. Tutaj również wszystko przedstawiało się do bólu skromnie. Umywalka, pod nią szafka, ubikacja i, co było zaskoczeniem, wanna. Spodziewał się prysznica, jeżeli miał być ze sobą szczery. Jedynie lustro robiło wrażenie swoją wielkością, ponieważ pokrywało połowę ściany, od sufitu do umywalki.

To miał być jego dom na następne trzy lata. Dom Syriusza Blacka, Anglika o dziwnym imieniu, nie Syriusza Oriona Blacka, syna Walburgi i Oriona Blacków, głowy Szlachetnego i Starożytnego Rodu Blacków.

Odetchnął głęboko.

– Zajebiście.

* * *

Szybko okazało się, że jego zajebiście pokrywało się średnio z rzeczywistością, gdy nadmiar zajęć przytłoczył go na tyle, że zapominał, jak się nazywa, nie mówiąc już o naśladowaniu akcentu. Jego łazienkowy współlokator, Giorgio Laffil, naśmiewał się, że gdy się nie starał, mówił jak portowa prostytutka, a Syriusz jedynie marszczył wtedy brwi w zastanowieniu, skąd brat Ministra może wiedzieć, jak mówią portowe prostytutki.

Jego grafik okazał się napięty na tyle, że jedynie czwartki miał wolne i co drugie weekendy, ponieważ w te nie-wolne jeździli po kraju na zajęcia terenowe, by ożywiać gargulce, zamiemieniać pomieszczenia w Wersalu miejscami, tworzyć figurki z kostek brukowych i robić mnóstwo wyczerpujących magicznie rzeczy tylko po to, by usłyszeć od prowadzącego, że służby kontrolne już dawno by ich złapały, gdyby to nie były zajęcia uczelniane.

Czasami miał wrażenie, że nie studiuje Transmutacji, a Kradzież i Metody Okłamywania Służb Państwowych na Wyższej Uczelni Kalumni i Pomówień. Nie żeby narzekał.

W pierwszym tygodniu był jeszcze podniecony, w następnym odczuwał skutki wczesnosemestralnego imprezowania i nauki, w trzecim znienawidził wino, a w czwartym szukał wymówki, by nie chodzić przynajmniej na wykłady. Tyle że sprawdzali obecność.

Szuje.

W międzyczasie dostał skargę od profesor McGonagall, w której żaliła się na nieodpowiednie zachowanie Regulusa w pociągu (co McG robiła w pociągu?) i informowała o szlabanie, który dostał. Wszystko fajnie, ładnie, ale dlaczego on dostał to pismo, a nie mama? Czyżby ktoś tu zachachmęcił w papierologii, by ukryć swoje brzydkie posunięcia przed szanowną mamusią?

Syriusz był niemal dumny.

Gdy w końcu przyszedł do niego prawdziwy list z Anglii, ucieszył się jak dziecko. To mogłaby być nawet matka pytająca, czy zachowuje się godnie (nie zwymiotował w zeszłym tygodniu na chodnik, tylko, kulturalnie, do kosza) i uczy się pilnie (uczyć się starał, ale Giorgio uznał, że postarać to on się może wypić butelkę Pinot Noir na raz), a i tak byłby zadowolony.

Napisał do niego jednak Regulus. Czyżby się stęsknił? Za brata miał wredną żmiję plującą jadem, ale chyba lubiła go na tyle, by odezwać się od czasu do czasu i na dodatek sama z siebie. Rozpakował list niechlujnie, zbyt ciekawy, co znajduje się w środku, by uważać na papier.

 _Syriuszu,_

 _wiem, że jesteś zajęty dogłębnym poznawaniem uroczych Francuzek i zgłębianiem tajemnic trunków wyskokowych, jednak wydarzył się tutaj jeden incydent, w którym grałem główną rolę tragiczną, więc piszę do Ciebie ten list z pytaniem, czy nie byłbyś w stanie porzucić swoich obecnych spraw i zajrzeć do mnie najszybciej, jak się da?_

 _Płacę w każdej walucie._

 _Reggie_

Syriusz zamrugał kilkakrotnie, patrząc na list. Przeczytał go nawet jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz, ale wszystko wskazywało na to, że jego podły i nad wiek samodzielny brat potrzebował jego pomocy. A to by znaczyło, że sytuacja osiągnęła tak tragiczne spektrum, że tylko on, Syriusz, władający chaosem towarzyskim, mógł ją opanować.

Byłby okropnym starszym bratem, gdyby zignorował tę prośbę.

* * *

Nie mógł być jednak zbyt dobrym starszym bratem, więc się spóźnił. Regulus już na niego czekał w Świńskim Łbie przy jednym ze stolików umieszczonym w głębi speluny (takie miejsca nie zasługiwały na ładne nazwy). Gwiazdy chciały im pomóc, więc zesłały czwartek, jedyny zawsze wolny dzień Syriusza.

– Ktoś tutaj nie ma problemów z wymykaniem się z zamku bez wiedzy nauczycieli – zagaił wesoło, siadając naprzeciwko brata i podkradając mu piwo. – Cześć, Reggie.

– Cześć, Syriuszu. Jak zawsze jesteś w porę, którą sam wybierzesz. Czyżby były korki podczas teleportacji?

– Nie przeceniaj moich możliwości, nie umiem się deportować z kontynentu na wyspy za jednym razem. To był skok rozłożony na kilka mniejszych. Wiesz, czekoladki się same nie kupią.

Prawdę mówiąc, kupił je we Francji, o czym Regulus doskonale wiedział, ale nie zamierzał tego w żaden sposób komentować. Przyjął prezent nawet z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach i schował go do torby. Dupek nawet nie pomyślał, by się podzielić. Nie żeby Syriusz chciał, ale fakt pozostawał faktem.

– To co to za niecierpiąca zwłoki sprawa, która pogrzebała twoją skrupulatnie budowaną przez sześć lat reputację?

– Była impreza z okazji nowego roku w pokoju wspólnym.

– Jak co roku jest i prawdopodobnie będzie dalej – odparł beztrosko.

– I było dużo alkoholu – ciągnął dalej Reg.

– I narzygałeś do doniczki? – Spróbował zgadnąć.

– I przespałem się z dziewczyną mojego współlokatora.

Syriusz, prawdę mówiąc, zaniemówił. Po pierwsze, z faktu, że jego mały brat już nie był chłopcem, a po drugie, że nie rozdziewiczyła go „ta jedyna", której tak usilnie szukał i dla której nie zamierzał się puszczać. Jak to on określał, Syriusz wolał mówić na to „zdobywanie doświadczenia" albo „odkrywanie dzikich terenów".

– Ok… poniosło cię tango, zdarza się. Jaka w tym moja rola, by ci pomóc? Ponieważ zmieniacza czasu nie mam, by cię powstrzymać przed głupstwami. – Mało nie ugryzł się w język, by nie dodać „już", ale to nie był temat na taką rozmowę. – Chyba że chcesz mowy pocieszającej.

Regulus był wyraźnie zajęty maltretowaniem własnego swetra, ale uważnie go słuchał, ponieważ gdy Syriusz skończył, ciężko westchnął i kiwnął głową.

– Tak, potrzebuję mowy pocieszającej. Jest ktoś, kto mi się podoba, ale mam teraz problem z tą dziewczyną współlokatora, jest też pewna Gryfonka, której się podobam, i w ogóle moje życie uczuciowe wygląda tak, jakby zdecydowało się wybuchnąć mi w twarz akurat wtedy, kiedy nie ma cię pod ręką.

Syriusz mało się nie roześmiał. Regulus może nie był w tak oczywisty sposób przystojny jak on, ale różnica w jego wyglądzie między szóstą a siódmą klasą była druzgocąca. Nie dość, że z marnych pięciu i trzech czwartych stopy wyskoczył na zdrowo ponad sześć i chyba był nawet wyższy niż Syriusz, to jeszcze jego naturalnie zaokrąglona twarz nabrała bardziej męskich rysów. Nie wspominajmy już o wysportowanym ciele, ponieważ nie grał w quidditcha jedynie dla okrzyków fanów.

Trzeba było mu powiedzieć prawdę prosto w twarz.

– Mój drogi Reggie, musisz pogodzić się z tym, że zrobiło się z ciebie ciacho. – Brat prychnął w odpowiedzi. – A dziewczyny szybko wychwytują, kto zmienił się w gorącą partię, a kto nie. – Oddał mu piwo, ponieważ Reg wyglądał, jakby tego potrzebował. – Na pocieszenie mogę ci powiedzieć, że to nie koniec świata, ludzie hajtają się nawet z nie-dziewicami. Tak, wiem, zaskakujące. Twoje plany nie wyszły, zdarza się. Nie pierwsze, nie ostatnie. A teraz opowiedz mi, jak doszło do twojego tête-a-tête.

– To nie było tête-a-tête, tylko… zemsta – wyznał. – Adam nie wrócił na ten rok do Hogwartu przez to, co się dzieje na zewnątrz, więc wcisnęli nam Rowle'a. Możliwe… że powiedział kilka słów za dużo w pociągu na tematy, o których nie ma zielonego pojęcia, więc gdy piliśmy i jego dziewczyna usiadła obok, to… – Wykonał nieokreślony ruch ręką. – Nie chciałem jej przelecieć, chciałem ją poderwać i zobaczyć, że go to wkurza. Może chciałem także sprawdzić, czy umiem kogoś poderwać i okazało się, że umiem aż za dobrze.

Schował twarz w dłoniach, a Syriusz poklepał go po głowie. Tylko Regulus potrafił być z jednej strony podłym i wrednym wężem, a z drugiej uroczym pufkiem, który ma wyrzuty sumienia z powodu nieplanowanego numerku.

I oni byli spokrewnieni. Kto by myślał!

– Nie jestem z siebie dumny, Syriuszu.

– To nic, ja jestem dumny za ciebie. Ej, nie patrz tak na mnie, to było wybitnie ślizgońskie zachowanie. Wkurzył cię ktoś? Odbiłeś mu laskę. Gdyby pisali poradniki „Jak być Ślizgonem", na pewno byłaby to jedna z rad.

– Syriuszu, nie obracaj mojego życia w żart ten jeden raz. Po co ja w ogóle do ciebie napisałem...?

– Zrobiłeś to, bo mi ufasz. A ja wierzę, że nawet jeżeli wydaje ci się, że z tego twojego trójkąta nie da się wyrwać, to dasz radę. A wiesz dlaczego? Bo ty jesteś jeden, a ich jest trzy, więc to ty wybierasz. Podoba ci się jakaś dziewczyna, ale jesteś w dziwnym pseudo-tworze związku z inną? Rzuć ją. Nie jesteś jej nic winien. Dała ci po pijaku, tyle. Nikt jej pierścionka na palec nie wkładał. Jakaś Gryfońska lwica się tobą interesuje? Widać ma dobry gust, no i tyle, nie jesteś jej nic winien. Skup się na tej wybranej, tej, którą chciałbyś mieć.

Przesiadł się bliżej brata i objął go ramieniem. Regulus mógł być od niego lepszy w zaklęciach, obronie przed czarną magią i zielarstwie (aczkolwiek to ostatnie było średnio imponujące), ale na pewno nie był lepszy od niego w radzeniu sobie ze związkami i dziewczynami. Spotykał się raz czy dwa z jakimiś dziewczynami, ale raczej w romantyczny sposób, a tutaj doszedł mu nagle erotyczny aspekt i wyglądał na zagubionego.

– Podobało ci się przynajmniej?

– Szczerze mówiąc… niewiele pamiętam. I nie wiem, czy to dobrze, czy źle – przyznał. – Nawet nie wiem, jak wyglądała, no wiesz, na dole.

– Cipa? – podsunął usłużnie.

– Musisz być zawsze taki ordynarny?

– Nie wierzę w eufemizmy – stwierdził, co było oczywistą nieprawdą i o czym obaj wiedzieli, po czym dodał od razu: – Słuchaj, Reg, może to lepiej, że nie pamiętasz. A wiesz dlaczego? Bo to strasznie żenujące, gdy dochodzisz szybciej niż wejdziesz, a twój auror nie jest w stanie walczyć przez następne kilka minut. No i wzrok laski, która nawet dobrze nie poczuła, że jesteś w niej… Stary, trauma, naprawdę. Lepiej mieć to za sobą.

Syriusz mówił całkowicie ze swojego doświadczenia i nawet teraz, przypominając sobie te kilka minut sam na sam pod koniec czwartego roku, czuł zażenowanie. Pierwsze koty za płoty, jak to mówią.

– Mówisz tak, jakby pierwszy raz był czymś do głębi traumatycznym.

– Traumatyczny jest z punktu widzenia dziewic, gdzie jest ból, krew i łzy, ale tego ci z autopsji nie opowiem, bo ja z dziewicami nie sypiam. Krew podczas seksu nie jest podniecająca. – Pokręcił głową. – Zero dziewic.

Regulus przyglądał mu się uważnie, jakby próbował przetworzyć wszystkie jego słowa i wyciągnąć z nich jakąś mądrość dla siebie, a przynajmniej ocenzurować tę, którą już dostał.

– A jak jest później?

– Później nie myślisz już o tym, gdzie dokładnie jest ta dziura, w którą powinieneś wsadzić. – Reg parsknął krótko. – A o całowaniu, dotykaniu, cyckach, ogólnie o grze wstępnej. To trochę jak z badaniem gruntu? Sprawdzasz, co sprawia największą przyjemność, co się podoba, co nie. No i ogólnie seks jest super. Wszelkie troski odchodzą. Wszelkie! – Na potwierdzenie swoich słów udał, że odgania troski rękami. Tym razem Regulus nie wytrzymał i zwyczajnie zaczął się śmiać. Syriusz uśmiechnął się zadowolony z efektu. – Oczywiście, gdy twoją troską nie jest zbrzuchacenie jakiejś panienki. Reg, my, Blackowie, nie gramy w ruletkę.

– Wiem, że wzięła eliksiry.

– To dobrze, bo jak na razie dzieci w rodzinie nam nie potrzeba i nie słuchaj tego, co mówi mama. Ona jest cwana. Sama nas miała późno, ale wnuki to zaraz po Hogwarcie mamy robić. Nie-e, Reggie, nie słuchamy mamy. Ona ma teraz klimakterium czy inną zarazę.

Regulus marszczył chwilę brwi, jakby nad czymś intensywnie myślał, a gdy się odezwał, Syriusz wiedział, że próbował sobie przypomnieć konkretne szczegóły.

– Ty sam bierzesz eliksiry, by nie wpaść.

– No biorę.

– Mógłbyś… podać mi przepis, gdybym go kiedyś, oczywiście czysto hipotetycznie, potrzebował?

Syriusz uśmiechnął się wręcz wzruszony, że jego młodszy brat, po wszystkim, co przeszedł, dalej był zainteresowany seksem. Może jednak coś pamiętał, tylko nie chciał się przyznać!

– Reggie, pergamin i pióro – zażądał.

– Zaraz, znasz go na pamięć?

– Oczywiście, że tak. To jeden z tych eliksirów, które powinieneś recytować w nocy o północy i warzyć z zamkniętymi oczami. Tylko go nie nadużywaj, bo możesz zacząć strzelać ślepakami, ale podejrzewam, że więcej niż pięć razy w tygodniu go nie będziesz potrzebował.

Brat jedynie pokręcił głową przecząco i podał mu pióro z pergaminem. Syriusz szybko nakreślił wszystkie składniki i krótką recepturę, jednak zanim oddał to bratu, wyjął z kieszeni małe lusterko i podsunął mu je razem z przepisem.

– Jest dwustronne. Sowy są puchate i kochane, ale nie dostatecznie szybkie, a przy moim planie studiów prędzej Merlin zmartwychwstanie, niż uda mi się do ciebie wyrwać, więc w razie problemów zalusterkuj do mnie. Postaram się znaleźć chwilę, by z tobą pogadać.

Czuł się dziwnie, oglądając lusterko w rękach Regulusa. Było w kilku miejscach zarysowane na ramce, widać, że używane, a Syriusz dobrze wiedział nawet przez kogo. Teraz jednak należało jedynie do Rega.

– Dziękuję.

– Nie ma sprawy, brat. A teraz opowiedz mi trochę o tej jednej jedynej.

– Nie ma mowy – zaprzeczył momentalnie. – To moja jedna jedyna, a ty ją poznasz, jeżeli zostanie tą jedną jedyną dziewczyną ze stażem na tyle długim, by nie uciekła po poznaniu ciebie.

– Sugerujesz, że psujesz twój nieskazitelny wizerunek?

– Psujesz go tak ogólnie, wszystkim, nie tylko mi. Muszę mieć pewność, że mnie nie zostawi, gdy zobaczy, z kim jestem spokrewniony.

– No to powiedz mi o czymkolwiek.

Więc Regulus opowiedział mu o podróży pociągiem, że wcale nie zachowywał się nieodpowiednio, tylko robił sobie żarty, że przejmie dziedzictwo brata (i Syriusz przez chwilę mu uwierzył, że zamierzał to zrobić, co go wręcz wzruszyło), że zabrał jakąś książkę z biblioteki, ponieważ był zły, że wiele osób nie wróciło do szkoły na ten rok z obawy przed prześladowaniem mugolaków, chociaż Reg w to nie wierzył, bo Adam przecież był czystokrwisty, a też nie przyjechał, więc ta teoria nie miała wiele sensu.

Syriusz słuchał go uważnie, powstrzymując się od złośliwości, ale i zwykłych komentarzy. Trochę – ale tylko trochę – brakowało mu Rega, jego spokojnego głosu, szybkiego i racjonalnego wyciągania wniosków oraz szerszego obrazka, który zawsze miał przed oczami. Syriusz szedł przez życie jak rozpędzony buchorożec, podczas gdy Regulus wybierał najlepszą opcję z możliwych. Ten jego spokój zawsze stał w opozycji do wybuchowego życia Syriusza i chyba ten ich wieczny kontrast tworzył z nich bardzo dysfunkcyjną, ale na swój sposób zgraną drużynę.

* * *

Ku lekkiemu zaskoczeniu każdego z nich, Regulus korzystał z prezentu. Lusterkował wieczorami, gdy Syriusz zazwyczaj siedział w łazience. A nawet gdy go nie było i odbierał w pokoju, szybko z niego wychodził, ponieważ akademik poznał się na jego osobie, przez co ludzie bardzo chętnie wyciągali go na imprezy tak po prostu. Do czego to doszło, że musiał ukrywać się przed alkoholem!

Postawił lusterko na szafce, którą udało mu się transmutować z zabłąkanej listewki i przymocować do lustra zaklęciem trwałego przylepca, więc mógł się spokojnie golić i jednocześnie słuchać brata. A było czego słuchać.

– ...i wtedy wszystkie mandragory zaczęły krzyczeć, a że robiliśmy przy fruwokwiatach, wiesz, odróżnianie ich od diabelskich sideł, pielęgnacja, te sprawy, to nikt nie miał słuchawek. Pół klasy ścięło z nóg, my z Mary od razu zakryliśmy uszy i wybiegliśmy do pomieszczenia obok, gdzie trzymane są nawozy, ona oczywiście ze swoją gracją pijanego żmijowęża potknęła się o te worki, musiałem ją wyciągać, tam za ścianą krzyk nie z tej ziemi. Syriusz, komedia. Ja naprawdę nie mam dobrego zdania o Sprout, ale dzisiaj przeszła samą siebie. I jeszcze śmierdzę, jakbym wytarzał się w tym nawozie.

Regulus korzystał z luksusów łazienki prefektów, a z tego, co Syriusz widział w małym lusterku, piana wręcz się wylewała na posadzkę. Nie miał pojęcia, na czym stało drugie lusterko, ale prawdopodobnie na tym samym podwyższeniu, co szklanka z sokiem i czekoladki, które brat podgryzał od czasu do czasu.

– Nie narzekaj, to ekscytujące zakończenie tygodnia. Ja też chciałbym mieć w piątki tylko jedne zajęcia, ale jak na złość robimy wtedy pudełka przestrzenne, a to wymaga skupienia, koncentracji i trzeźwości, którą ciężko mi ostatnio utrzymać. Serio, aż sprawdzałem w kalendarzu, czy w listopadzie we Francji obchodzi się, oprócz moich urodzin, jakieś ważne narodowe święta, ale poza dwoma dniami związanymi z cmentarzami i jednym z zakończeniem wojny światowej, nie mam pojęcia której, to miesiąc jak każdy inny. A mamy tyle wolnego, że w akademikach trwa niekończąca się impreza. Jakby jeszcze były obniżki w sklepach, ale wszystko jest w tej samej cenie. Chyba nie rozumiem Francuzów tak dobrze, jak mi się wydawało. – Przerwał, by wykonać jedno krótkie, precyzyjne pociągnięcie brzytwą pod nosem. Nigdy nie lubił zaklęcia golącego, ponieważ nie dało się nim osiągnąć takiej gładkości, jaką chciał. – Kim w ogóle jest Mary?

– Naprawdę, Syriuszu? Po tym długim wywodzie na temat świąt pytasz mnie, kim jest Mary? Ja powinienem zapytać cię, co to są pudełka przestrzenne.

– To, mój drogi bracie, są zaklęcia podobne do tych na bezdenne torebki dla kobiet. Używa ich się do skrytek w meblach. Otwierasz szufladę, nic tutaj nie ma, a później bach, podnosisz dno, a tam kolejna szuflada, chociaż widać, że fizycznie to nie jest możliwe. Dlatego nazywa się to pudełkiem, ponieważ ono zamyka przestrzeń, i przestrzennym, bo ją kompresuje, gdy jest nieużywana – wyjaśnił, machając przy tym brzytwą na tyle mocno, że chlapnął pozostawioną na niej pianką na lustro. No nic, później posprząta. To nie jego wina, że transmutacja była fascynująca.

– Czyli ona się pojawia tylko wtedy, gdy się ją otwiera? I co to ma wspólnego z transmutacją?

– Tyle, że to jest jakby stałe zaklęcie transmutacyjne, które transfiguruje przestrzeń w momencie, w którym go używasz. Niby fajne, ale zanim jakieś stworzysz, musisz je podstawić do wzoru na gęstość i objętość, podzielić przez coś tam i ogólnie jest w tym więcej matematyki niż magii, ale robi efekt wow. Więc kim jest Mary?

Regulus wywrócił oczami, komentując w jednoznaczny sposób to, że Syriusz nie odpuszczał.

– Powinieneś ją kojarzyć. To szukająca Gryffindoru. No wiesz, ta taka o pełniejszych kształtach. Powiedziałeś kiedyś, że jest za gruba na szukającą.

– Ach! Ta, co to jej tak śmiesznie cycki podskakują, gdy biegnie! Reggie, jakie ty masz koleżanki… – Uśmiechnął się do niego, mają na myśli wszystkie brzydkie rzeczy, jakie można by robić z takim biustem, gdy nikt nie patrzy, na co Regulus jedynie prychnął. – Czekaj, czy Mary to jest ta Gryfonka, której się podobasz?

– Niestety tak. – Zrobił nietęgą minę i zjadł kolejną czekoladkę. – Znaczy, już jej powiedziałem, że nic z tego nie będzie, że nie jestem zainteresowany i w ogóle, ale dalej tak wiesz, trochę niezręcznie. Co jest dość przykre, bo od samego początku chodziliśmy razem na zielarstwo, bardzo ją lubię, no ale… nie aż tak. – Westchnął. – Ale dogadałem się z Tatianą.

– Kto to Tatiana?

– Dziewczyna Rowle'a.

– A, ta zaliczona.

– Nie wspominaj o tym. I nie nazywaj jej tak. No więc dogadałem się z Tatianą. Okazało się, że ona wcale nie chciała być ze mną, tylko wyszło dość niezręcznie. Właściwie to się teraz nawet dogadujemy lepiej niż wcześniej. Może przez to, że odcięła od siebie na jakiś czas Rowle'a. Powiedziała, że skoro Jena chodzi z nami razem na eliksiry, to spróbuje mnie wkręcić w jakiś projekt z nią.

– No tak, laski lubią pracować razem. Przepchnięcie się przez linię koleżanek zawsze jest problematyczne. Więc Jena to ta twoja miłość? – Spojrzał w stronę lustra, upewniając się, że ma rację.

– Masz źle ogolony policzek. Tak, Jena to moja miłość, jak na złość jest niewiele przedmiotów, na które chodzimy razem. Eliksiry są jednym z nielicznych. W ogóle, nie wiem, czy ci mówiłem, ale Tatiana weszła do towarzystwa. Teraz jestem ja, Barty, Lucas z Elliotem, bo oni to przecież w pakiecie, i właśnie Tatiana.

Syriusz dogolił się we wskazanym przez brata miejscu i obmył twarz z pianki.

– Więc, dla podsumowania: Mary to szukająca Gryffindoru, zadurzyła się w tobie, ma grację pijanego żmijoptaka i ogólnie to się kolegujecie? – Regulus na potwierdzenie kiwnął głową. – Tatiana to dość rozwiązła dziewczyna Rowle'a, ale ogólnie jest do zniesienia i to twoja nowa koleżanka, którą toleruje Barty? – Kolejne potwierdzenie. – A Jena to twoja jedna jedyna? Z jakiego ona jest domu?

– Z Ravenclawu.

Jeżeli Syriusz wcześniej był dobrej myśli, teraz stracił nadzieję.

– Reg! Żadnych Krukonek! Przecież ona ci całe życie będzie mówić, że wie lepiej od ciebie i nie będziesz mógł się nawet z nią o to kłócić, bo to prawdopodobnie prawda! Brat, nie rób tego sobie. Nie rób tego mnie.

Śmiech brata był niespodziewany i w dziwny sposób niósł się echem w łazience prefektów, co przez lusterko Syriusza brzmiało naprawdę groteskowo. Zaczął myć zęby, czekając, aż Reg się choć trochę uspokoi.

– Nie ma co gdybać, bo jeszcze nie jesteśmy razem, ale chyba każda kobieta lubi wiedzieć lepiej. To taka ich cecha.

– Nie, Reggie. Kobiecą cechą jest wybaczanie, ale nie zapominanie i nim się obejrzysz, a ona ci w kłótni wyciągnie, że ósmego października siedemdziesiątego czwartego zrobiłeś to i to. Tak z laskami jest, Reggie.

– Nigdy z żadną nie byłeś na tyle długo – zauważył. – Masz w ten weekend wolne?

– Jeżeli przez wolne rozumiesz nie jechanie w jeden z krańców Francji, by robić mugoli w jajo na zaliczenie, to tak, mam wolne. Czemu pytasz? Znowu jakaś drama zawisła w powietrzu?

Regulus milczał dłuższą chwilę. Syriusz dobrze znał tę minę. W jego głowie zachodziły teraz te dziwne procesy myślowe, które wybierały najlepsze rozwiązanie z tuzina innych, automatycznie przygotowanych. Pewnie gdyby siedział obok niego, słyszałby, jak wszystko pracuje pod tą mokrą, ciemną czupryną.

– Mógłbyś mnie zabrać na weekend do Francji?

Spojrzał na niego w niemałym szoku, że jego porządny, ułożony brat chciał się wymykać ze szkoły po kryjomu i to nie do Hogsmeade, a za granicę, i to jeszcze na cały weekend. Obudził się w nim mały recydywista. Syriusz poczuł autentyczne wzruszenie, że te wszystkie lata sprowadzania go na złą (według mamy) drogę nie poszły na marne.

Mógłby umrzeć szczęśliwy, gdyby nie miał przed oczami imprezy, na którą chciałby zabrać Regulusa.

– Reggie – zaczął spokojnie – jakbym mógł ci odmówić?

I w tym momencie obaj uśmiechali się w ten sam nikczemny sposób.

* * *

Deportowali się ze Szkocji do jednej z bocznych uliczek Paryża, w której w większości stały kontenery i którą mugole się nie interesowały. Regulus oczywiście zrobił typową minę zdegustowanego panicza, ale gdy tylko wyszli na główną ulicę, wyglądał na ożywionego. I trudno mu się było dziwić, ponieważ trafili na poranne sobotnie poruszenie ludzi, którzy mogli wyjść po zakupy o normalnej godzinie i bez wizji pracy nad głowami.

Regulus by pewnie przegonił go po sklepach z drogimi płaszczami i jeszcze droższymi płaszczami, ale Syriusz nie miał kilku tysięcy galeonów, a tym bardziej francuskiej gotówki, by wydać je na młodszego brata.

– Przynajmniej wejdźmy do jednego.

– Reg, nie zabrałem cię na zakupy, a jeżeli taki był twój plan od samego początku, to zaraz wrócisz do Hogwartu.

– Spójrz, jaką ma czerwoną podszewkę!

Syriusz rzeczywiście spojrzał, ponieważ był sroką na czerwone rzeczy, i aż przystanął. Na witrynie wisiał krótki płaszcz z flauszu z srebrnymi guzikami, kołnierzem na stójce i najcudowniejszej, czerwonej podszewce opalizującej na granatowo, jaką Syriusz w swoim życiu widział.

Wiedział, że musi go mieć.

Wiedział też, że Regulus wskazał mu go jedynie po to, by wejść do środka i wyszukać czegoś dla siebie i zanim Syriusz odnalazł wieszak z modelem, który mu się podobał, Regulus już pokazał dwa inne, które wpadły jemu w oko.

– Jesteś niemożliwy – przyznał i przyjrzał się płaszczom. – Załóż ten zielony. – Poprawił go na ramionach brata, by lepiej leżał. – Jesteś pewien, że chcesz taki długi? Jest do kolan.

– Podoba mi się. Wyglądam w nim doroślej – stwierdził zadowolony, przeglądając się w lustrze.

Trochę racji miał, ale tylko trochę. Dla Syriusza Reg dalej był Reggiem, bez względu na wzrost czy umięśniony brzuch. Zajrzał na metkę, sprawdzając cenę i zrobiło mu się trochę słabo.

Będzie musiał po powrocie brata wstąpić do francuskiej filii oddziału Gringotta.

* * *

Cudem dotarli na teren uniwersytetu, nie zahaczając o kolejne sklepy. Syriusz czuł, że jego portfel cierpiał, a on nie zamierzał mu dostarczać dalszych traum. Oprowadził za to brata po budynku, pokazał mu sale, a przynajmniej stworzył możliwość rzucenia okiem na nie, otwierając kilka z nich zaklęciem. Zaprowadził na stołówkę, która z racji soboty była opustoszała i pachniała w sumie niczym. Przeszli przez park akademicki, który znajdował się na terenie przynależącym do szkoły, wypełniony obecnie wypoczywającymi studentami, głownie palącymi papierosy. Stamtąd trafili w końcu do budynku akademika męskiego, a dalej już do pokoju Syriusza.

– I cały ten teren znajduje się w centrum miasta, ale jest objęty serią zaklęć antymugolskich. Trochę jak Pokątna, tylko dla studentów.

Regulus rozejrzał się uważnie po pokoju, który nabrał kształtów od momentu, kiedy Syriusz wszedł tutaj po raz pierwszy. Obkleił część ściany przy łóżku zdjęciami, plakaty zespołów powiesił z drugiej strony, poustawiał książki na parapecie, skombinował sobie stojący wieszak na kurtki, który zarzucony był nimi do tego stopnia, że wyglądał jak drzewo, a w nogach łóżka poustawiał puste butelki po alkoholach. Czuł się tutaj teraz bardziej jak u siebie, chociaż brakowało mu jeszcze gramofonu i winyli, ale te zamierzał zabrać z domu po świętach.

– Fajnie tutaj – przyznał Reg, siadając na łóżku i stawiając sklepową torbę na ziemi. – Masz własny pokój poza szkołą, nikt cię nie kontroluje, o której i gdzie wychodzisz. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Mógłbym się przyzwyczaić.

Zniszczył fryzurę brata, czochrając mu energicznie włosy.

– Skończ ty najpierw Hogwart, brat, a nie o uniwersytetach myślisz. – Usiadł obok niego i wyciągnął spod łóżka skrzynkę. – Powiedz mi, jak mocno chcesz się zabawić.

Regulus spojrzał nieufnie na trzymane przez brata pudełko.

– Co tam jest?

– Same dobre rzeczy. To jak chcesz się zabawić?

– Dobrze? – odpowiedział niepewny.

– Dobrze. – Syriusz podniósł wieczko i zaczął przekładać różne woreczki z tytoniem, bibułkami i innymi dobrymi rzeczami. – Ciebie weźmiemy. – Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. – Spalimy na pół. Jak nic nie poczujesz, to dam ci własnego.

– Możemy tutaj palić?

Syriusz wzruszył ramionami.

– Pewnie nie.

Skręcił papierosa z wprawą. Nie dodawał dużo wkładki. Palił już z Regiem, ale normalne papierosy, a dzisiaj chciał go trochę rozluźnić i rozruszać, nie stracić z nim kontakt. Otworzył okno i odpalił, zaciągając się momentalnie. Podał bratu papierosa. Regulus trzymał go chwilę w palcach, oglądając uważnie, ale w końcu sam pociągnął.

– Smakuje inaczej, ale nie czuję różnicy.

– To ma trochę spowolnione działanie. – Rozłożył się na łóżku i zrobił miejsce dla brata. Ten skorzystał. Wymienili się kilka razy papierosem, leżąc ramię w ramię. – Chciałeś pójść na imprezę czy po prostu chciałeś się wyrwać ze szkoły? – zapytał, zdejmując z parapetu popielniczkę i strzepując do niej popiół.

– Chciałem się wyrwać – odpowiedział Regulus, przejmując papierosa. – W szkole jest dziwnie teraz.

– Czemu?

Odwrócił głowę w jego stronę, patrząc, jak Reg pali, jak ze skupieniem wciąga dym, trzyma go chwilę w płucach, a po chwili pozwala mu wydostać się na zewnątrz w powolnych, leniwych kłębach dymu. Jego mięśnie dalej były napięte, chociaż powinien się już powoli rozluźniać.

– Wszyscy mówią o Czarnym Panu w Slytherinie.

– Mówią o nim już od jakiegoś czasu – przyznał.

– Nie tak, jak mówili, gdy byłeś w szkole. Teraz otwarcie niektórzy się deklarują, że do niego przystąpią, że szlamy…

– Mugolaki – poprawił go automatycznie.

– ...kradną magię, że nie powinny mieć dostępu do nauki w szkole, że nie powinniśmy mieć możliwości zawierania małżeństw z mugolami. Mówią o wszystkim. – Zaciągnął się ponownie, tym razem mocniej. – Uczą się zaklęć po kątach, zabraniają pierwszakom zadawać się z innymi dzieciakami półkrwi, przekonują czystokrwistych z innych domów do swoich racji. Tam jest okropny bałagan, Syriuszu. – Przekręcił głowę w jego stronę, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. – A ja nawet nie mogę się odciąć, ponieważ Barty i Lucas stoją za nimi. Nawet Tatiana wygląda, jakby nie miała nic przeciwko, gdyby Czarny Pan doszedł do władzy, a ja nie wiem. Nie mam pojęcia, czy by mi się to podobało.

Oddał mu papierosa w ciszy. Syriusz chciał powiedzieć coś zabawnego, co by rozluźniło atmosferę, ale nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Był przecież w Slytherinie, widział, z kim Ślizgoni lubili sympatyzować, ale jak ze wszystkim – to było tylko gadanie. Nie wierzył, by ktokolwiek miał jaja, by faktycznie pójść i stanąć do bratobójczej walki. Na gacie Merlina, wszyscy byli czarodziejami. Lepszymi, gorszymi, ale czarodziejami. Przez lata czystokrwiści narzekali na mugolaków, mugolacy czuli się szykanowani i tak się wzajemnie odbijała ta piłeczka inwektyw od jednych do drugich. Syriusz nie wierzył w wojnę wtedy, gdy Rogacz powiedział mu o jakimś zakonie rycerzy światła, ani nie wierzył, że kółeczko adoracji jakiegoś samozwańczego Lorda mogło stanowić zagrożenie.

To było tylko gadanie.

– Słuchaj, Reggie – zaciągnął się i w ten sposób skończył papierosa. Zgasił go w popielniczce. – Nawet jeżeli miałaby być wojna domowa, nie wybuchnie ona z dnia na dzień. To będzie dłuższy proces, jak przy wszystkich wojnach. – Położył mu rękę na twarzy. Z zaskoczeniem zarejestrował, że kości policzkowe brata zrobiły się bardzo wydatne. Chyba skręt zaczął działać, ale nie na Regulusa, a na niego. – Cokolwiek by się nie działo, masz własny rozum. Nie musisz robić tego co Barty, co Lucas ani nawet tego, co Tatiana. Zrobisz to, co będziesz uważał za słuszne i prawdopodobnie to będzie dobre, ponieważ jesteś łepski chłopak. A jeżeli nie będziesz wiedział, co zrobić, to zawsze masz mnie. Wyciągnę cię z największego bagna, w jakie się wpakujesz.

Regulus uśmiechnął się lekko i zdjął jego dłoń z twarzy, ale jej nie puścił.

– Nawet jeżeli będą to trzy metry mułu?

– Wtedy będę po prostu bardziej kurwiał.

* * *

2.

 _Teraz, 1981, Anglia, Swindon_

Ciało uderzyło o bruk z głuchym hukiem. Syriusz zastygł z różdżką w ręce, zdezorientowany. Coś się właśnie stało, ale co? Ktoś zabił śmierciożercę – jakiegoś, nie wiadomo, nie widział jego twarzy spod maski – ale kto?

Odwrócił się do tyłu z różdżką wyciągniętą przed siebie, chociaż była już bezużyteczna, ale dalej dodawała mu pewności. Zamrugał szybko, by odgonić łzy na widok umorusanego w błocie i krwi Regulusa, który zastygł prawdopodobnie w tej samej pozycji, w której stał, rzucając niewybaczalne.

Nie widział go tak długo, a mimo to poznał go w ciągu sekundy. Tak szybko też stracił jakikolwiek zapał do walki, cały stres i zmęczenie minionych tygodni spadło na niego zbyt gwałtownie, zbyt niespodziewanie. Tyle go szukał, a gdy w końcu go znalazł, nie wiedział, co powinien powiedzieć, jak zareagować. Wokół latały klątwy, a on czuł, że nie może się poruszyć ani oderwać wzroku od Regulusa.

– Reg…

Brat wyglądał tak, jakby wybudził się z letargu. Jego oczy na powrót stały się ciepłe i brązowe, nie wyglądały jak dwie czarne dziury na środku twarzy. Patrzył na Syriusza tak, jakby zobaczył ducha i trochę może tak było, ponieważ nie widzieli się tak długo, a każdy z nich zmienił się na swój sposób, wydoroślał i zobaczył rzeczy, których nie powinien widzieć.

Regulus jednak, w przeciwieństwie do niego, nie dał ponieść się momentowi. W mgnieniu oka wszystkie jego mięśnie się napięły, podbiegł w stronę Syriusza i z pełną siłą naparł na niego, wyrzucając razem ze sobą poza krawędź mostu.

Syriusz czuł nieprzyjemną nieważkość, gdy spadali. Odruchowo objął mocno Regulusa, jakby w tej beznadziejnej sytuacji dalej chciał go bronić przed światem, i przygotował się na spotkanie z wodą. Nawet jeżeli wiedział, że to nastąpi, był zaskoczony, gdy w końcu do niej wpadli.


End file.
